


A Fairy in the Family

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>So tho story goes that one of Bilbo's Took ancestors married a fairy. What if that was just a cover up, because all the Tooks were fairies and they needed a cover for any unexpected hocus-pocus? And Bilbo lives mostly apart from other hobbits because he'll live longer than all of them. Maybe the Tooks wear glamours or something to hide their real forms. What I'm after is Bilbo the Fairy losing his glamour somewhere on the quest. And possibly being utterly gorgeous...</p><p>Bonuses:<br/>+10 for Bilbo being captured with the rest of the dwarves and the glamour failing in Thranduil's dungeon.<br/>+20 for everyone wanting to tap that when Bilbo's glamour fails (even the elves)<br/>+the internet if the line "And if you look carefully you'll see *insert name of choice* turning a most interesting shade of green" (With envy)<br/>Pairing's not required but if author chooses to put them in my otp's are Bagginshield<br/>******************************<br/>I needed to post this before it deleted from my drafts.  I'll work on it once I'm inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairy in the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



..........


End file.
